Married life is a bliss or?
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: Well this take place after the 6th season, and is just a bit of fluff:d R


I do not own Doctor Who.

Doctor/River fic Hope you like it.

And yes I am fully aware that my English can be bad some times and I am working on it.

I started to think about this the first time I watch the last episode of the 6th season. So here it is:

Married life is bliss or?

By Snake D'Morte

It's been a month since River was place in prison for the murder of the Doctor, and she had had a lot of time to think, the Doctor had visit her every night, he would take her to different places.

But the thing that really bothered River was that he had yet to bring up their wedding and the more she thought about it the more she started to doubt the Doctor's feelings for her.

She loved him with all her heart and soul, but did he love her back?

She was not so sure anymore, when she thought back to their wedding she remembered that the Doctor had been more happy about the fact that he could fix time and space and all that then that he and River was married.

Had he just married her for that? Or was there something more?

Exactly a month after the wedding sat River on her bed reading a book, well she tried to read a book but her mind drifted to the Doctor and how he had yet to bring up the wedding or anything that would tell her that he indeed loved her.

Tears started to blurry her vision and it didn't get any better when she heard the sound of the TARDIS appear outside her cell no it just got worse.

The Doctor had had a pretty good day but he longed for the night so that he could go to River, he had notice that she had been a bit down the last few trips but he couldn't get why.

And as soon as he landed the TARDIS he open the door with just a snap of the fingers and walked out to meet his wife, what he saw was not what he expected no not in a million year had the Doctor expected to see River Song, his brave River Song, crying her eyes out.

In just under a second was the Doctor by her side.

"What's the matter River?" he asked while rubbing her back.

River glared at him and slapped him hard.

"River! What have I done now?" The Doctor asked while rubbing his sore cheek.

"You just married me to save the universe," River sneered and glared at the Doctor. "You just care about that not me or my feelings for you."

The Doctor stared back at River.

"What?" he stuttered "Why do you think that?"

That made River think for a moment before she told him why, and she started to cry, a month of worries and fear of rejection was finally taking its toll on her.

The Doctor didn't know what to do more then to wrap his arms around his wife and whispers soothing words in her ear till River calm down.

"River, sweetie look at me," the Doctor said and lifted her chin up so that she could look him in the eyes, "I would never do that, not to you."

River looked into the Doctor's eyes and she did see that he was telling the truth but still a part of her still feared that he wasn't.

The Doctor saw this and did the only thing he could think of, he kissed her softly on her lips, and it was not a passion kind of kiss just a soft kiss that showed River that the Doctor did care about her, it was that sort of a kiss that felt like a feather but made her melt in to his arms, that kind of kiss that made time stand still.

"River I DO care for you," the Doctor whispered in to her lips. "Never doubt that."

"Why havn't you said anything?" River asked

The Doctor sighed and kissed River on the forehead.

"Oh you know how I am," he said and sighed before he sat down and pulled River into his lap. They sat like that for a while in silence.

River had almost started to believe that the Doctor had fallen asleep or something because he was never this quiet.

And when she turned to watch him she saw that he was a thousand miles away.

"Sweetie what are you thinking about?" she asked

"I have screwed up your life so much," he said but when River tried to protest he lifted a hand to stop her. "And yet I can't stop, I need you River more then you ever will know."

With that he buried his face in her shoulder and pulled her closer to him if that was even possible.

"Doctor why havn't you said this before?" River asked

"I couldn't bring myself to talk about the wedding because…" the Doctor said but before he finished the sentence he gave a deep laugh "I was scared River, I am a stupid selfish man I should never had made you marry me, you deserve someone better than me River, my beautiful wonderful River. I was scared that if I started to talk about the wedding you would start to see that it was my fault all this." And he sign that he meant the cell.

River smiled for the first time that night and kissed the Doctor.

"My stupid brilliant sweetie," she said softly and lovely. "I love you, I told you that when we got married, and I still mean it to this day. And I don't care about this I can get out when I want."

The Doctor smile back at her and pressed his lips on her forehead, cheeks and last lips.

"We are a pair aren't we," he said softly

River just nodded smiling.

"Wife of mine I have a request," the Doctor said softly in River's ear.

His breath tickled River and the words gave her chills down the spine.

"What husband of mine?" she asked

The Doctor smiled and whispered something in her ear softly before he lifted her up like a bride and carried her to the Tardis that was still waiting for them.

The End or?


End file.
